1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electrophotographic image forming apparatuses and developing devices attached to/detached from the electrophotographic image forming apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type prints images on a recording medium by forming a visible toner image on a photosensitive member by supplying a toner onto an electrostatic latent image formed on the photosensitive member, transferring the toner image onto the recording medium, and fusing the toner image in the recording medium.
A developing device is an assembly of components for forming a visible toner image, and may be attached to/detached from a main body of an image forming apparatus. A developing device may be replaced when lifespan thereof has ended. A developer cartridge contains a toner therein, and supplies the toner to a developing device. When the toner contained in the developer cartridge is all consumed up, the developer cartridge may be replaced independently from the developing device.
A developing device includes a memory unit storing various types of information about the developing device. The memory unit is electrically connected to a main body to communicate with the main body when the developing device is attached to the main body, and transfers information about the developing device to the main body. The memory unit has a contact portion that is electrically connected to a connection portion of the main body.